Conventional display device (such as televisions, monitor, and the like) primarily use cathode ray tube (CRT) to achieve an image displaying effect, however, the CRT display has the problems of having a bulky size, a heavy weight, and a high power consumption. Nowadays, as the high-tech industry advances, conventional display devices adopting CRT are gradually replaced by liquid crystal display (LCD) panels, since the designs of LCD panel products (such as televisions, monitors, notebook computers, and the like) are thinner, lighter, shorter and more compact. The designs of LCD products not only allow users to move the LCD products more easily, but also require less space for placing the LCD products and increase usable spaces effectively. As a result, the LCD products become favorable products for individual and corporate users in recent years, and they are used extensively in our daily life and work.
In general, manufacturers of LCD products uses different size LCD panel modules from smallsize panels to large size panels regardless of the brand of the LCD products, so that the manufactured LCD products can cover all kinds of product specifications. Therefore, before manufacturing the LCD products, the manufacturers required to design and manufacture different size and specification of display casings according to the LCD panel modules to fit a variety of different specifications and hold each LCD panel module into a corresponding display casing securely. Besides that, the manufacturers also have to set up different production lines for manufacturing different specifications of LCD products, such that all different size LCD panel module can be assembled in every production line to meet a market demand. However, if the market demand for one specific type of LCD products with a specific size increases drastically, and the market demand for another type of LCD products with another size decreases drastically, then the manufacturers have to increase the number of production lines for the specific size in demand and reduce or change the production lines for the other size not in demand. Obviously, this arrangement incurs a higher level of complexity for production management, and may cause a delay in production schedule and a significant increase of production cost. Since the manufacture of LCD products of different sizes generally fluctuates with the market demand, therefore manufacturers have to forecast and prepare certain quantity of display casings for a particular sized LCD panel module in order to meet the market demand. If a manufacturer has overestimated the demand for one type of LCD product of a particular size during the production process, then a huge inventory will occur, not only requiring a large amount of capital, but also incurring a high production cost of the LCD products.
For instance, the 15-inch LCD TV demand in the market is less than the 17-inch LCD TV, and thus the dimension for the components or the size of the components in the 15-inch LCD TV are different from those of the 17-inch LCD TV, and manufacturers have to adjust a machine parameter or a robot arm control for the production lines according to the dimensions of different types of display casing, so as to assemble each component into a display casing of a predetermined dimension and secure each component into the display casing. The manufacturers have to make the aforementioned adjustments (including the adjustment of the machine parameter or the robot arm control) for the production lines every time when assembling display devices of different specifications according to each order, otherwise, the robot arm designed for producing a 15-inch LCD TV in a production line will be unable to align the locking position correctly for the machines in a production line set up for producing a 17-inch LCD TV. Obviously, a poor yield rate will result, and it is an important subject for display device manufacturers to design and develop a new display casing structure to overcome the aforementioned problems, and achieve the effects of facilitating the manufacture and minimizing the inventory of the manufactured display casings.